


Junk Beats

by Monkarama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkarama/pseuds/Monkarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junk Rat and Lúcio  head out to record some explosions for Lúcio  next track. But maybe Lúcio  should have recorded the sound of his heart instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junk Beats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holhorsinaround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/gifts).



> I made this at the request of my fiance Mark, hopefully others will like it as well. Comments, suggestions, and missed mistake notifications are always welcome!

            “I’m not so sure about this Jamie.” Lúcio looked on apprehensively as Junk Rat began to wire up several devices.

            “Nah mate, trust me on this. You want a good sample for your new track you gotta do it right.” Junk Rat snickered as he carried on with what one could describe as surgically precise random actions. “When I let the big bopper here go off you’ll get all kinds of good noise.”

            “I can dig it, but I would also like to avoid getting blown up.” Lúcio felt he had a reasonable concern. He also didn’t want his sound recording equipment damaged either.

            “Stop worrying mate, I’d never do you one like that. Ole Jamie’s got this one in the bag.” He was only relatively sure he had this one in the bag. Luckily Lúcio was pretty fast so if things went explodey in the wrong direction it would be fine. He fumbled with the wiring as he tried to remember all the steps he needed to follow. Was it wire up the fuses first or wire up the charges first? He decided to do them both at once, everything was on an electric trigger so as long as the power was off it would be fine. But it wasn’t, and so it wouldn’t. As he looped a wire around the contact the circuit was finally completed and the low pulse of electricity zoomed its way, at speed that would make Tracer jealous, to the charge he had just rigged.

            “Yeah yeah.” Lúcio crossed his arms as he watched Junk Rat work, oblivious to the impending doom in the next few seconds. He always liked Junk Rat, he was fun to hang out with every now and then. He was a spontaneous soul with an obnoxious streak as big as Uluru, but Lucio found that endearing in a strange way. There was also something about his sun bleached singed hair, his ruddy burned skin, and his grime speckled abs that seemed to entrance him. He also found himself easily lost in the cheeky grin that sprawled like a mountain highway across Junk Rats face when he was happy or pleased. It took him a moment to realize that the smile he was viewing was more an expression of embarrassed urgency than one of joy.

            “Oi mate, we might want to run?” Junk Rat continued to grin as he wrung his hands.

            “Why? Why did you say that as a question? Should we run?” Lúcio began to panic, he felt like he was always cool under pressure, but usually it was pressure he was planning for. Junk Rat was about to speak when the pile of pyrotechnics exploded behind him propelling him into Lúcio, his chest smacking right into Lúcio’s face as the deafening blast sent them away.

            They landed hard in the dirt far away from the still erupting ground zero where they once stood. Lúcio’s ears rang for a moment before the noise regulating implants in his ears kicked in. It took him a moment to realize where he was and why it was so hard to breathe. He lifted Junk Rat’s torso up and off of him, placing him on his back beside him. “Hey Jamie you good?” Lúcio sat up slowly as the dazed Rat slowly came around.

            “Huh!? Am I what? Good? Hell yeah mate! You see that explosion? Best work I’ve done all week!”

            “No, I mean are you injured?”

            “Nah Mate I think I’m good except my bloody legs done buggered off!”

            Lúcio began to panic. He might be good at healing, but once more he was prepared for this let alone someone’s leg being blown off. “M-maybe we can get Mercy over here…”

            “Ah there it fuckin is!” Junk Rat pointed across the way at his peg leg, imbedded into the dirt. “Ain’t the furthest its gone, but it’s the straightest in the dirt it’s been!” Junk Rat began to laugh like a giddy school child after seeing someone slip and land in vomit.

            Lúcio sighed and began to stand, he offered his hand down to Junk Rat. “Here I’ll help you over to it.” He smirked as Junk Rat took his hand with glee.

            “Oi, like a true pal you are. Usually Hog just drags me along with his hook.” He let out a booming laugh right into Lúcio’s ear. Self-regulating hearing aids were quite nice.

            “I try to help my friends when I can.” He smiled wide as he felt Junk Rat wrapping an arm around him. It made him laugh; Junk Rat was a foot taller than him but needed Lúcio’s support.

            “Well, I say you do a real bang up job.” Rat grinned that toothy grin. It was surprising he had all of his teeth. Though, whether they were real or not was a question for another day.

            “Thanks.” Lúcio helped him hobble over to his leg and sat him down gently. He gripped the leg and began to pull it from the dirt with difficulty. “Uhm, Jamie. It’s not budging.”

            “Well I’ll be Rienhardt’s Hasselhoff poster, looks like my leg’s buried into a rock.” He cackled as he gestured to the stone that his leg had been driven into.

            “Any idea on how to get it out?” Lúcio was actually really impressed at how strong his leg was. He tried tugging on it once more using the full power of his bionics and still no budge.

            “Well, we can try finding some explosives that didn’t blow up to blast it out… Or! We can wait for momma bird to come help!” Junk Rat grinned as he lifted a metal finger to the sky.

            “Momma… Bird?” Lúcio looked up to the sky in confusion before he realized what Junk Rat was talking about. He put his hand over his eyes to block out the sun as he notices a blue streaking heading towards them. It was Pharah.

            “Think she will chew me out Lúcio? She usually does. I say it takes her about three minutes right here then about twenty when we get back.” He laughed once more as he slapped his knee or rather his lack of one.

            “I’m not too sure Jamie, but I think Mercy is with her.” Lúcio squinted his eyes as he made out Mercy’s shape trailing behind Pharah.

            “Ah well then I take that back. Mercy will chew me out then.” He laughed even harder, truth be told he always felt intimidated when she chastised him.

            Pharah and Mercy touched down shortly after they had been spotted. They had felt the ground shake and heard the explosion back at the base and decided to check it out. They were surprised to see Lúcio there and even more surprised that Junk Rat was only missing his replacement leg. Mercy set about giving them a field exam while Pharah pulled the leg free with her jump jets. After making sure the two were alright to fly and Mercy had said her peace, Pharah scooped them up and flew them back to the outpost they had been staying at in the region. Pharah and Mercy left the boys by the showers and went on about their business. Junk Rat grinned and entered the showers with Lúcio in tow.

            “See Lúcio, this is why Pharah and Mercy are two of my favorite gals. One that can kick my ass while the other sews it back on.” He cackled and hobbled his way over to the lockers behind Lúcio.

            “I have to admit I can see your point.” Lúcio opened his locker before peeling off his dirty shirt. It was one of his old tour shirts, but one he still liked quite a lot. He hadn’t realized how hot it had been, though some of the sweat stains on his shirt could have been from Junk Rat. He watched Junk Rat open his locker after prying at the jammed door. He wasn’t at all surprised to see his locker filled with more explosives instead of toiletries. “Hey Jamie, you can use some of my stuff if you’d like.”

            Junk Rat pulled off his vest and tossed it on the ground before undoing his belt. “I’d appreciate that mate. I have to say you’ve treated me quite well today. Couldn’t ask for a better pal. I mean I could, but I won’t” He laughed as he let his tattered shorts fall to the ground along with his boxers.

            “R-right.” Lúcio averted his gaze as Junk Rat sat down to take off his boot. He felt hot, hotter than he had in the sun with Junk Rat’s body draped over him. He paused as he tried not to think about Junk Rat’s body draped over him. Lúcio disengaged his leg armor, the bulkier metal and the skates slid off to reveal skinnier prosthetics underneath. He grabbed two towels, his body wash, and a neon green loofah. He heard the showers kick on as he closed his locker. He walked around the corner and saw Junk Rat standing under the water with his back to Lúcio. He thought about Junk Rat’s tan and blackened skin at times, but he never thought his ass would have been so white. Almost blinding, but was it from the paleness or from the toned cheeks gazing back at him. Then he turned around. Lúcio hadn’t shifted his eyes away yet and now found it even harder to.

            “Mate, what’s with the neon wig? You steal that from D.Va?” Junk rat laughed, the water finally wetting his hair enough for it to fall down.

            It took Lúcio a moment to respond. “Oh? Oh! The loofah? You put the body wash in and it lathers it up. It also helps to scrub all the filth off your body.” He hung the towels up, let his hair down, then entered the showers beside Junk Rat.

            “Good luck, turpentine can’t even strip some of this filth off.” He laughed before smiling wide. “You have any of that good smelling stuff for your hair?”

            “Shampoo? Yeah, this stuff here is hair and body and works pretty well.” Lúcio passed the bottle over to Junk rat.

            “Hair and body? What a world we live in mate! Ain’t technology grand?” Junk Rat cackled as he began to work shampoo into his hair as Lúcio took the bottle back to wash his body. Lúcio kept watching Junk Rat out of the corner of his eye as he ran the sudsy loofah across his bare chest. He might be a ‘junker’ but that boy was fine. Lúcio closed his eyes as he let the water wash the suds off his body. Today wasn’t too bad. They might have left his equipment behind, blown up most of it, and nearly killed themselves but he enjoyed being around Junk Rat.

            Lúcio opened his eyes and glanced back over at Junk Rat only to meet eyes with him. He started to turn away, but Junk Rat’s voice stopped him. “No worries mate, you can keep looking if you found something that caught your eye.” Junk Rat snickered as he worked the soap out of his hair. Lúcio paused for a moment then stepped closer to Junk Rat. He took the loofah and began running it over Junk Rat’s scarred and burned chest. It traced along his pecs, his abs, and then along his thighs before it went back up his sides to his arms. “A bloke might get used to this you know?”

            “Well I might just like that if he did.” Lúcio smiled up at Junk Rat as he continued to lather him up. Lúcio moved the loofah along the contours of his body as he felt Junk Rat’s hands move down to rest on his hips. He felt his face flush as he felt the digits lightly squeezing at the synth-skin of his hips. He glanced down and noticed Junk Rat’s erect member pointing up at him. Lúcio soaped up his hand before moving them down to Junk Rat’s groin. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft and stroked lightly while he leaned up to kiss along Junk Rat’s neck. Junk Rat intercepted Lúcio’s lips with his own, pressing them firmly against him.

            Lúcio let out a cooing sigh against Junk Rat’s lips. “…Jamie” He whispered out softly as he felt Junk Rat’s hands at his own groin, the calloused digits and palms gently caressing the synth-skin of his balls and shaft.

            “Enjoying yourself Lúcio?” Junk Rat glanced down at him with a half smirk as his teeth raked against his bottom lip.

            “Yeah, I am Jamie. You?” Lúcio pulled away from Junk Rat long enough to wash the suds off of him before pressing himself back against his chest. He reached down and gripped both of their shafts as they pressed together, stroking them with Junk Rat’s help.

            “Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, mate.” His voice sounded so soothing and reassuring. Junk Rat let out a moan, his voice quivering toward the end. Lúcio liked the way he sounded, more calm and smoother than how he normally sounded. It was bliss. Lúcio let out his own moan, their sounds blending together in an erotic duet as their hands continued to stroke their embracing members.

            The shower room became full of steam as Junk Rat leaned against the cool tile wall as Lúcio pushed into him. They both were growing close, their eyes locked as the quickened their movements. “Jamie…I’m.”

            “Come for me Lúcio.” Junk Rat growled out his name slowly as he felt their members throbbing in his grip. Lúcio bit his lip before whimpering out a moan that was quickly followed back Junk Rat’s own. Lúcio pushed into Junk Rat’s chest as he panted, his arms slipped around to wrap around Junk Rat’s waist. Junk Rat panted with half open eyes before planting a kiss on Lúcio forehead. He returned Lúcio hug before whispering into his ear. “We might should finish up here before anyone else decides to take a shower. I don’t feel like sharing.” He winked and stuck out his tongue playfully.

            “Right.” Lúcio smiled wide at Junk Rat before kissing him gently. Maybe they could do this again without needing to get blown up first he thought. Though with Jamie? That’s highly unlikely, and he was fine with that.

 

                       


End file.
